


Like The Sun

by IheartJack0023



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartJack0023/pseuds/IheartJack0023
Summary: One-Shot. [Luffy x depressed!OC]





	Like The Sun

She sighed while she sat on the crow's nest of the Thousand Sunny. The sky was clear and the air was warm, but she just couldn't help but sag her shoulders and let her eyes remain lidded in a lazy manner.  
  
She scanned the ship, looking from one crew member to the next, each sight causing the heaviness that had been pressing down on her shoulders to grow. She knew that each and every one of them, from Zoro training to Robin reading, was working hard—working as hard as they could just to achieve their goals. She could see it in everything that they did. Compared to them, she knew that she was pathetic.  
  
"Yo," a voice came from behind she, so suddenly that it caused her to jump. She turned to see her captain moving to sit next to her. His gaze was set on the lower deck right where yours had been. "Whacha looking at?" He asked nonchalantly. She turned her gaze back to the lower deck before answering his question.  
  
"Everyone," she said simply.  
  
"Is that what you always look at?" He asked, turning to her with a curious look on his face.

  
"Huh?" She questioned, facing him as well.  
  
"Well, sometimes you sit down and just stare. And sometimes you do it for a really long time. And sometimes you barely move at all when you do it. I thought it was kinda weird at first."  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed—a heavy sigh that made Luffy look at she strangely. She liked her captain, she really did, but she felt like they were complete opposites. He had an endless amount of energy and she—well, it took all the energy that she had just to get out of bed and move around the ship. The act of being around Luffy just made her feel significantly more fatigued than she had before so she tried to avoid him as best as she could.  
  
"Is that why you came here? To ask me that?" Luffy hummed thoughtfully.  
  
"Yup," he answered.  
  
"So now that I've answered she, you should go play with the others. I'm sure they're wondering where you've gone."  
  
"Nope. I don't feel like it anymore." She frowned. That's the last thing that she wanted him to say. She just wanted him to leave.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't think I should."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just what my gut is telling me."  
  
"You're sure it's not telling she to go to the kitchen and get food?" She suggested, hoping that the mention of food would get him to leave.  
  
"Yup. I'm sure," he said with a grin. She sighed again and tilted her head up to look at the sky.  
  
His smile was so bright, and the sun was so bright and both were so beautiful, but she was too tired to care. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them up she was greeted by Luffy's face hovering right over yours. She quickly jumped away from him.  
  
"What the hell?!" She shouted. Luffy pouted.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you had fallen asleep or not," he explained. She pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Okay," she said, too tired to give any longer of an answer. Then she rested her head on her knees. Hopefully ignoring him would get him to go away, she thought.  
  
"Hey," he said, poking her side. She sighed, out of frustration this time. She lifted her head and gave him a look that said 'what do you want now?'  
  
"Whacha thinking about?" He asked. She growled at that.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"How?" He questioned, moving closed to her. She lifted her arms to push him away.  
  
"Stop getting so close to me. Sheesh."  
  
"Why?" He asked, poking her cheeks. He stepped back just as she jumped up and forward to attack him.  
  
"Because it makes me uncomfortable and annoyed!" She said angrily.  
  
"But why does it?" He asked with an innocent look on his face. She stomped her foot on the ground and walked up to him, poking his chest with a finger.  
  
"Listen here," she said. "She need to stop bothering me. Go somewhere else. I'm tired."  
  
"It doesn't look like you're tired," he pointed out. "You were almost chasing me around!" He gave her a huge grin. She opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it when she had realized that he was right in a way; this was the most energetic that she had felt in days. But as she thought about it, about everything, the tiredness started to settle around her again, and this time it was worse than before.  
Luffy noticed the sudden change in her demeanor and his grin dropped.  
  
"You're tired again?" He questioned. "Why? You were just really energetic." She looked down at the ground and sighed. "You've been tired a lot lately," he said. She quickly looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise. She hadn't expected Luffy of all people to notice that. "I wanna know why 'cause I don't like it when you're tired," he continued.  
  
"Y-you don't?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. Because you don't have fun with us because of it."  
  
"Ah," she said, eyes falling lethargically. She knew that she should have expected something simple like that from Luffy.  
  
"And it made you stop smiling too," he added. She tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "So why are you so tired?" She sighed.  
  
"It's hard to explain. And I don't think you'd even understand. You're practically made out of energy. It never ends. I'm sure you’ve got enough energy to last like a dozen people their entire lives."  
  
"Then...does that mean I can do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I give you some of my energy? She said I have a lot and I don't mind sharing with you—especially, if it means that it makes you smile again." She stared at him blankly for a moment before breaking out into laughter.  
  
"That's not how it works, Luffy," she told him.  
  
"Really?" He asked. "Because you're smiling right now," he said with a grin. She blinked rapidly a few times as she realized that he had been telling the truth. Her smile fell for a moment as she thought.  
  
She stared at his radiant grin; he really was like the sun. Bright and beautiful and ready to give its energy to the world.  
  
She couldn't help as the smile reappeared on her face. It was small, but it was a smile nevertheless.


End file.
